A untold doll
by maxridelovr998
Summary: Hinigana is in a world of her own until that sacred moment when she is awoken from human life as she knows it


**Hi guys, so I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing this piece for you there won't be many other chapters so I'll tried making this one as long as possible! Enjoy! – {}u{} (oh and me as the narrator will be the main character in this story hiragana and before I start the name hiragana is the name of the main character which is a doll not the Japanese language)**

**Read on peeps =)**

The first time my eyes opened I didn't know what to expect. Before I had been awoken it had been me and my inner soul in a dark and remote city. Others had been there, others alike me. Only not once did they see me only I saw them. Because they were fighting, clashing arguing above the tall sky scrapers a black feather slowly drifted down towards me amongst those deadly thorns trailing around me.

Then like the moon and the stars had been forced out of the sky the tanned old city started fading waning out and slowly the buildings disappeared and the cars down below and then the others also faded until I was left all alone in remorse once more.

That's when I realized, it wasn't as if lights had been turned off, I could see myself, my wringed brown hair and laced black dress my pale face reflecting all but darkness. I felt longing burning inside of me as if there had to be something there in my little empty world, so I ran through the black on the hope I might stumble onto something anything but nothing showed up. Here it wasn't cold or hot or frightening or a happy. So I set myself up wrapping my arms around my solid white legs until know more was I awake in myself but asleep.

Again once I awoke it was blackness and every now and then I would slip back into a scene or a setting and fall out of it. That's how I thought it would always live my life. Awake, Scene, Fade out, Sleep. Often times I sobbed and was mad at myself for not knowing who these people in the scenes were but more likely I sort of lived for the next chance I got at placing myself into the city. Most of the times, when I visited my so called scenes I was in my city but others had been in other distant places like houses or park lands or forests or gardens or even churches. Only once did I visit them though more continuously I was back in city land.

One night or what I thought was night I couldn't centre myself enough to sleep so I sat there mainly bored as usual death staring the tiny black spot amongst the other tiny black spots. Apart from my somewhat annoyance of my current sleep status I was in what I thought was a pretty happy mood I had been in the city twice today and although the others hadn't been there I had wondered around this city happily at my heart's content it was as though time had frozen not really focused on what I was doing my little black dot was now no longer black or in fact little it was growing a fast range of colours bursting around in and it shaped itself it had slick orange fur, and strong steady paws with sharp dagger like nails of course naturally it was bigger than me being a cat but it looked somewhat happy and contempt at my somewhat raging magic show.

I think about a million and one questions exploded somewhere in my head, how had I done that? Why had I done that? How is that even possible? Its long tail flickered in my face and then turned around to stroll away. I scrambled this was my only chance at entertainment and I wasn't about to let it walk off on me.

"Wait" I screeched

The cats face turned to look at me and approvingly it let my step closer to it and that's how our bond started. He let my ride on my back so long as I provided it food (oh and I know you are wondering how I managed to even get food but I'll get into that later) oh it was bliss the fun of riding him each day pleased me like nothing ever had I was grateful very grateful to have him.

**Ok, so how was that for the first chapter did you like or not like it tell me please my other fan fic. Was a bit dodgy so I'm hoping to earn a bit more of a status here so give me some detail and I hope to hear from you soon!**

**And about the food the idea was that haven't really explained this well but her cat comes from her or in other words she creates It and then she is then able to harness her magic and makes a whole heap of other things. It'll make more sense in the next chapter. **

**And also yes this is about Rozen Maiden I just haven't gone into full detail yet about the whole doll thing in hiragana's mind she is a human until she is returned to doll form. It's a bit weird considering I said the cat is bigger than her but hey.**

**Review Below!**


End file.
